<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by jsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984681">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy'>jsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright Eyes and Dark Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bars, Clubbing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited for the bartender to return and looked out onto the dance floor that he himself had just left, his eyes locking onto the one face he would recognize anywhere.</p><p>Eddy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bright Eyes and Dark Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted from Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a pounding in his chest when it happened. And it was very, very loud. Yes, it was like a deep, loud, pounding that shook Brett to his very core. Or maybe that was just the music blaring through the speakers.</p><p>They were out at some club in the middle of the night with some friends and Brett could swear he felt the floor shaking under his feet. He felt the beat from the massive speakers reverberate through the room like a devastating earthquake that would bring down skyscrapers. He felt sweat covering his skin in a light sheen, the byproduct of too many bodies, intentionally too close together. </p><p>Brett downed his fourth- or maybe it was his fifth drink of the night and went back to the bar for another, slapping down his money and asking for something strong. As if he couldn't already feel the liquor from his previous drinks lighting a fire in his veins and clouding his thoughts with the smoke. </p><p>He waited for the bartender to return and looked out onto the dance floor that he himself had just left, his eyes locking onto the one face he would recognize anywhere.</p><p>Eddy.</p><p>He too was covered in sweat, his light t-shirt clinging to his body, his hands delicately holding his drink up above the mob as he sang and danced and bounced along to the music that Brett would never listen too voluntarily. </p><p>The normally anxious boy who claimed he didn't even want to go out came alive under the dim, multicolored lights in the anonymous crowd. His lanky frame moved somehow both awkwardly and gracefully in time with the music and a perfect, unintentional smile graced his lips as he laughed along with whatever the people around him were doing. His eyes closed as he felt his way through the rhythm of the music.</p><p>And Brett couldn't help but fall in love with the younger boy right then and there. He was just so...</p><p>Eddy.</p><p>Or maybe it wasn't love. </p><p>Maybe it was just the alcohol. </p><p>Either way, it made Brett smile, watching Eddy completely let loose from the bar as another drink came sliding his way.</p><p>Brett took a sip of his new drink, his smile turning to a small frown at the familiar burn of alcohol on his tongue. And when he looked back up Eddy was frowning too, his body no longer swaying or jumping, his eyes searching above the crowd.</p><p>Eventually his eyes landed on Brett, and then he was smiling again, and God, if that didn't make Bretts heart flutter. </p><p>His heart nearly stopped when Eddy walked over to the bar, grabbing Brett's free hand and pulling him back onto the dance floor. And, in the middle of the masses of people with Brett's hand firmly still held in his, Eddy took another sip of his drink and began to dance once more.</p><p>And Brett swayed to the music too, but mostly he watched. His eyes fixed on Eddy, full of awe and wonder, like a mortal seeing a God for the first time. </p><p>From far away, Eddy on the dance floor looked like an expensive modern painting held behind glass, a little quirky, meant to be seen and appreciated, but never meant to be touched by the hands of those who appreciated.</p><p>But up close, was another story. From the middle of the crowd, Eddy just looked like pure sex. Head thrown back, neck inviting, eyes hazy, enticing, shirt riding up, midriff exposed, muscular arms moving steadily to the beat, body pressed up against another body. Brett's body. From this angle, Eddy was demanding to be seen and appreciated, begging to be touched. </p><p>And Brett wanted to touch. Brett definitely wanted to touch.</p><p>Acting on instinct and alcohol, he removed his hand from Eddy's grasp only to place it on his hip, pulling him closer. And Eddy went willingly, the smirk on his lips teasing Brett, asking 'what have you been waiting for?'</p><p>And God, it was all just so... Eddy.</p><p>And he was in love. </p><p>Or maybe it was just the alcohol.</p><p>But it didn't matter because right now, Eddy was glancing down at the hand Brett used to pull him closer, that smile on his lips. He let his arm find its way to resting on Brett's shoulder and bent his knees, grinding their bodies together. And in that moment Brett couldn't tell where he was or why he was there or who he had come with. All he could feel was the pounding in his chest and Eddy.</p><p>No.</p><p>Just Eddy.</p><p>And he was in love.</p><p>And it was too much. </p><p>And he couldn't take it. </p><p>The next thing he knew, Brett pulled his body away. And he ran. Across the room. Out the door. Down the street. Not looking back. Not stopping until he felt a strange gurgling in his stomach and bile rising in his throat.</p><p>The night was cold and the world was spinning when Brett next looked up. He wasn't exactly dressed for low temperatures, but he wasn't exactly sure where to go. He figured the alcohol in his bloodstream would keep him warm enough for now as he found a bench in a park nearby.</p><p>His mind was still hazy and his mouth still tasted like vomit and he wasn't sure exactly where he was as he sat on the bench, figuring out what to do next. </p><p>He was grateful that the world outside was at least quiet, calming the thumping in his head and the pounding in his heart. Suddenly, Brett's eyes felt heavy, like they hadn't been closed in years. And it couldn't hurt to take a nap, just so he could clear his head and figure it all out.</p><p>He laid down on the bench and closed his eyes, a picture of a perfect boy left in a club, dancing behind his eyelids.</p><p>Eddy.</p><p>—</p><p>It felt like only moments later that Brett was being jostled awake, wrapped in soft fabric and lifted away from cold, hard bench he had previously rested on.</p><p>His still inebriated mind couldn't bring himself to panic or open his eyes, but instead let out a pitiful whine and a small struggle in response being moved.</p><p>"Don't worry" A familiar, deep voice murmured, the arms around him holding him close to the man's chest. "I've got you"</p><p>And Brett relaxed. He would know that voice anywhere.</p><p>Brett pulled the fabric more tightly around himself, relishing in its warmth against the brisk of the night, his mind never putting together that it was Eddy's jacket off of his own back. He snuggled his face, already half covered by the jacket, into Eddy's chest as the younger carried him towards wherever they were going. Brett didn't really care at that moment. All he cared about was that he was safe and warm and being carried out of the cold by a boy whose arms felt like home.</p><p>Eddy.</p><p>And he was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>